Second chances:Tigerstar
by Wolfclaw of Mountain clan
Summary: Tigerclaw about to get his ninth life,meets a old apprentice friend whom liked him, the same night he is visited by Midnight the badger and gets another chance at life. TigerstarXOC I own nothing but Silverpaw. Genres include Angst,Romance and humor.
1. Chapter 1

**My sister rewrote this chapter,her name is Peanut61654,go check her out!**

Tigerclaw stood still when the last Starclan cat came up to him. He was suprised to not be able to reconize the small fieline. She was silver with a gray stripe that went down her back. Her gold eyes shone as she looked at Tigerstar.  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked him. "I'm Silverpaw. Does that name ring a bell?"  
Tigerclaw was shocked. He slowly began to remember her. She had died from an adder bite. Thistleclaw, his mentor, had told him to go get help but it was to late. He had always been fond of the she-cat. Tigerclaw was crushed by her sudden and tragic death. He had swore he would get revenge on Starclan.  
"With this life I give you love. I hope you use it to rethink your actions." Silverpaw whispered.  
This life hurt more than all of the others. Tigerclaw felt like he would die but not just because of the pain. The words that followed hurt the most.  
"You know Tigerclaw or should I say Tigerstar, I loved you... but now wish I never did." She hissed and walked back to the rest of Starclan.  
Her words stung Tigerstar like thorns. When she was still alive she was very happy but there she was bitter and depressed.  
Tigerstar woke up.  
"Did you see Starclan?" Asked Runningnose.  
"Yes." Tigerstar replied.  
"Good, lets go back.  
On the way back to Shadowclan, Tigerclaw was thinking about Silverpaw.  
How could he forget about her? She was one of the nicest cats he had ever met!  
Silverpaw's words replayed over and over in his head like a broken record.  
"You know Tigerclaw or should I say Tigerstar, I loved you... but now wish I never did."  
"Tigerstar, we are at camp." Runningnose muttered, snapping Tigerstar back to reality.  
That night Tigerstar ventured outside. The cool breeze blow through his fur, making him shiver. The tom wished for Newleaf. As he contuined to tread on the frost cover grass, he could smell the fresh scent of badger.  
Tigerstar hissed as he spoted it only a few feet away.  
"Do not be afraid, Dark warrior, I am Midnight. " It said.  
What do you want?" Growled Tigerstar.  
"You want a second chance at life, a second chance to save Silverpaw, do you not?"  
Tigerstar thought aboutit. He could be anger filled and ruling the forest or happy with Silverpaw.  
"Whats the catch?"  
"You won't be able to remember anything but that no one should hunt at snakerocks."  
Tigerstar slowly nodded. He would finally be able to save Siverpaw.  
"I want to get a second chance but how will I go back?"  
"You won't. The world you choose will be your reality."  
Tigerstar looked back at the direction of Shawdowclan and sighed. Silverpaw mattered to the tom more then anything.  
"Come." Midnight said softley.  
Tigerstar followed Midnight to a pool of crystal, clear water.  
"Drink it." She ordered.  
Tigerstar walked up to it. He looked down at his refelection. It made him frown.

How did I become like this? He wondered as he lapped at the water slowly.

The world around him went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerkit couldn't see but he could hear and smell Leopardfoot talking to another cat. "And the tom is Tigerkit." Said Leopardfoot. "Tigerkit?" "But thats so fierce!" Said the other cat. "Yes but I know he's stronger then he looks." Tigerkit soon fell asleep again. When he woke he opened his eyes,Leopardfoot purred. Tigerkit got out of the nest and found some moss and he played with it for a while it was soon night out and Tigerkit went inside the nursey.

-2 moons later-

Tigerkit still remembered how Pinestar left him,but there were two more kits in the nursey,Whitekit and

Silverkit. "Tigerkit want to play mossball?" Asked silverkit sweetly. "Sure!" mewed Tigerkit. "Can I play too?" Asked Whitekit. "Of course!" Meowed Silverkit. Snowfur died a few days later.

-5 Moons later-

Tigerpaw! Silverpaw! Whitepaw!

Tigerpaw stood proud as his clan mates shouted his new name. He had to wait a extra moon for Silverpaw and Whitepw to catch up but he didn't mind. His mentor was Thistleclaw, Whitepaw got Patchpelt and Silverpaw got Bluefur. Silverpaw and Bluefur went into the woods to get moss,Whitepaw was going to practice hunting and him and Thistleclaw went to the training hollow. When they returned Tigerpaw was sore,he saw Silverpaw get a mouse from the fresh kill pile and Whitepaw got a vole. "Tigerpaw come get some fresh kill,theres plenty." Meowed Silverpaw. "Ok." He padded over to the fresh kill pile and got a rabbit from the pile and sat down next to Silverpaw and started eating.

-1 moon later-

Bluefur was expecting kits but wanted to do all she could before she moved to the nursey. She was with Thistleclaw and himself doing border patrol Tigerpaw saw A little black kit. "What are you doing here little kit?" Asked Silverpaw.

"My mother dose not want me." "Who told you that?" "My siblings" "Don't listen to them She-cats will do anything to protect their kits,she must be worried,will you go back?" "Ok!" he said happily and ran back to the Twoleg place.

-2 moons later-

Bluefur was now in the nursey,so Thistleclaw was taking Tigerpaw and Silverpaw to snakerocks even though Tigerpaw didn't think it was a good idea,but Thistleclaw didn't care. When they got there Tigerpaw knew something would go wrong. "I think I see a mouse between the rocks." meowed Silverpaw and started creeping toward it,she lept on the mouse and quikly killed it. Tigerpaw's eyes widened,there was a adder right behind her! "Silverpaw look out!" Yowled Tigerpaw. Silverpaw Turned around and her eyes widend. _No!_ Thought Tigerpaw. He lept on the Adder dodging its bites and clawing its eyes. The adder,now blind hissed and tried to get away Tigerpaw killed in a few swipes of his claws. "Tigerpaw,you saved me!" Meowed silverpaw. "Thank you we have to get back and tell Sunstar what you did you'll be a warrior!" She meowed.

-Back at camp-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar's call rang all across the camp. "Tigerpaw has show great courage by saving Silverpaw from a Adder,Tigerpaw come up here." Tigerpaw walked up and stood next to Sunstar. "Tigerpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" "Yes" "Then by the powers of Starclan you will be known as Tigerclaw! "Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So how's the story? I think i'm going to make a second chances story for all of the evil cats,how does that sound? Anyway,Enjoy!**

The sun soon went down and Tigerclaw started his vigil, he listened to the sound of the wind,it was getting close to Leaf-bare,but Tigerclaws long pelt kept him warm,he also heard the snores of the many sleeping cats. Bluefur ran out of the nursey and yowled "Swiftfur's having her kits!" "Now?!" Came a muffled Meow that came from Featherwhisker as he ran to the nursey with some herbs in his mouth. Sunstar woke up. "What happened?" He asked. "Swiftfur is having kits her kits!" meowed Bluefur. Sunstar looked excited for new kits to be in the clan. "What going on?" Meowed Silverpaw sleeply "Swiftfur's having kits." Said Sunstar. In a few minutes half of The clan was awake including Swiftfur's mate,Stonefoot who was pacing infront of the nursey. "Your more worried then her!" meowed Thrushpelt. After awhile featherwhisker came out a annouced that there were four kits,two toms and two she-kits. Then the clan went back to sleep exept for Tigerclaw.

-4 hours later-

Tigerclaw heard russling in the bushes._ Probably a squirrl or something._ Thought Tigerclaw. Then a Windclan cat covered in mud to hide their scent attacked him! Silverpaw awoke and saw what was going on. "Windclans Attcking!" She yowled as more invaded camp. A few warriors awoke. Silverpaw hurled herself at the Windclan cat,he yowled. Tigerclaw and Silverpaw faced the warrior who was hissing in anger. Silverpaw distracted him while Tigerclaw thought up a plan. Tigerclaw went up while the warrior was distracted and raked the side of his flank. The warrior yowled in pain and fled. After a while a call was heard across camp "Windclan,retreat!" The windclan warriors fled and the sun was coming up,Tigerclaw's vigil was over.

-One day later-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Yowled Sunstar. "The cats who will be joining me for the gathering are Tigerclaw,Silverpaw,Stonefoot,Thrushpelt,Breezepaw,Featherwhisker,Thistleclaw,Goldenflower and Whitepaw."

-At the gathering-

Hailstar spoke first.

"Our clan is thriving even with the cold weather."

Tigerclaw padded over to Silverpaw.

"I wonder if Sunstar will talk about windclans raid on camp." Said Silverpaw.

"I'm not sure." Said Tigerclaw.

-That night-

Tigerclaw had a dream about snake rocks.

It went like this.

"Silverpaw look out!" But it was to late the adder struck and she collapsed.

Tigerpaw,go get Featherwhisker,Now!" Meowed Thistleclaw,but by the time they got back the young she-cat was not able to be saved. Tigerpaw collapsed next to her. "Please don't leave me alone." He whispered but she had already passed to Starclan. "Starclan,ill get my revenge for you taking her.".

Tigerclaw woke up and peaked into the apprentice den. She was still there. "Thank Starclan." He whispered to himself and he went back to his nest and fell asleep.

"Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" Meowed Silverpaw. "W-what?" "Get up we are own the dawn patrol!" Tigerclaw got up and follwed her outside and they went off. When they started the split into pairs.

-A few minutes later-

"Do you smell...dog?" Said silverpaw. And almost as if on cue, a meduim sized black dog appeared. "The dog grabbed Tigerclaw in it's jaws. Tigerclaw hissed. "Tigerclaw!" Yowled Silverpaw. She quickly ran under the dog and clawed it belly,the dog howled in pain,dropped Tigerclaw and fled.

"Thank you Silverpaw,you saved my life! "You would have done it for me."

-Back at camp-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Silverpaw saved Tigerclaw from a dog and will get her warrior name! "Silverpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life? "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan you will be known as Silverpelt!" "Silverpelt,Silverpelt,Silverpelt! "Whitepaw,come here." "Whitepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code,even at the cost of your life? "Yes" "Then by thepowers of Starclan you will be known as Whitestorm!" "Whitestorm,Whitestorm,Whitestorm!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! And I have question,do you want two pretty long chapters everyday or one very long chapter once a day,and thank you for the good feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

That night,Whitestorm and Silverpelt sat vigil.

-1 Moon later-

The next moon Bluefur had her kits,Mistykit,Stonekit and Mosskit,they were so cute! Just than Thrushpelt came running into camp. "Riverclan is trying to take sunningrocks!" A patrol was made,in it were,Tigerclaw,Silverpelt,Thrushpelt, Thistleclaw, and Stonefoot, and they ran to sunningrocks,Thistleclaw died. Some catssat vigil while the others got some sleep. When the sun was rising Tigerrclaw heard Bluefur yowl. "Where are my kits!"

-Many moons later,when Firepaw comes to the forest-

Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, and Redtail returned

Lionheart and Whitestorm went to go get something or someone but he didn't know what. "Silverpelt,do you know where your brother and Lionheart are going?" "According do Whitestorm a kittypet wants to join the clan, but he could have been joking." "Hmm." When the got back Whitestorm was not kidding a kittypet really did want a join. "Well thats a first." Said Tigerclaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

"Cats of Thunderclan,we have found a cat willing to join the clan as a apprentice!" "Lucky to become a apprentice!" Yowled someone. Bluestar ignored him. "Whitestorm and Lionheart have found this young cat and they agree we should train him with the other apprentices!" Some cats yowled "What clan his he from!" "What strange scent he has!" "Where does he come from!" But one was louder thann all the rest. "Look! He has a collar,he's a kittypet,once a kittypet always a kittypet,the clan needs warrior blood to survive,not another mouth to feed and his collar will make it impossible to hunt or fight without alerting the whole forest an even if his twoleg stench dosen't!" Said Longtail. Yowls of agreement rose in the gathered cats,Tigerclaw could smell his fear scent,everyone could. The kittypet attacked longtail and they started battling,after a few minutes the kittypets collar came off. "ENOUGH!"Yowled Bluestar "This Kittypets collar has come off,it is a sign from Starclan,that he should join the clan!" "This apprentice will be named Firepaw in honor of his flame colered pelt!" Firepaw dug up dirt and buired his collar.

**So I have a cold and i need to reread the first book, i haven't read it since last year, it will be awhile, sorry. **


	5. Goodbye

**Hey guys. I regret to inform you,but i am discounting this story.**

**I'm just not having any fun with it anymore.**

**So yea...bye. **


End file.
